


Are You Gonna Kiss Me

by 13luckystars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Eve, Time Skips, and probably during a time where there wasn't something attacking the citizens of Beacon Hills, this is set when Derek was still an alpha and Erica Isaac and Boyd were his betas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13luckystars/pseuds/13luckystars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a yearly tradition for the pack to go to the Stilinski's house on New Year's Eve to celebrate the holiday. Everyone is paired off with someone, except for two people; Derek and Stiles. Everyone wants that to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Gonna Kiss Me

Every year brought the gathering at the Stilinski house for the new year. The whole pack, both Stilinski's, and Mrs. McCall all got together to celebrate the new year. 

They spent from noon to whatever time the next day at the house doing anything from eating to playing games on the different game systems that were available when everyone was brought together. Really, if you analyzed the gather farther than the people getting to celebrate with the people they loved, you realized that the whole group was in couples. There were Sheriff Stilinski and Mrs. McCall who had finally admitted to dating, Erica and Isaac, Allison and Scott, Lydia and Jackson, Boyd and a girl who he had somehow met and figured out was a werewolf, and Derek and Stiles. The only thing was, Derek and Stiles weren't in the kind of relationship the other couples were in. They might have liked each other in the same way, but had never said anything, had never made a move to get to the same spot the others were at. The others knew it would happen one day, but really enjoyed watching the two suffer from sexual frustration with the person that had become their best friend. 

"So," Allison started, leaning against the counter in the Stilinski kitchen, giving Stiles a look, "You do realize you will be one of the only two that won't have someone to kiss at midnight."

Stiles shrugged. "And what would the point of that be Allison?"

"You know exactly what my point is Stiles, we all know that you like Derek, and I mean all of us, even the ones of us that you didn't directly tell. And anyway, don't you want someone to kiss at midnight?"

"I guess I didn't think about it. Not having someone isn't going to depress me Allison."

"But that isn't the point."

Stiles gasped in fake shock. "Does that mean that you don't want me to be happy?"

That earned him a slap on the arm. "You know what I mean." Allison looked at Stiles with an expression that he had to harden himself against. She looked like she was trying so hard to get him to understand and it was about to make her cry. 

"Seriously Allison, don't worry about me. Go moisturize your lips so you're ready for Scott." 

Allison laughed, and finally seemed to let it go, just a little. 

Meanwhile, in the living room, the couches and the floor were pretty much covered in people. The Sheriff sat in a recliner, Derek, Isaac, and Scott took one couch, Melissa took a seat near the Sheriff, and Boyd, Jackson, and Erica were splayed out on the floor. Everyone was having some different sort of conversation, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, and Derek arguing about the taped baseball game the Sheriff had put in as a distraction, and Melissa, the Sheriff, and Erica were talking about what Erica was going to do for college and after college. Melissa was talking to her more, as the Sheriff was content with knowing that she was going to be happy and safe. 

In the room, there was a sudden shift, and everyone felt it. It was weird, but suddenly everyone found there was one thing that needed to be talked about, and Sheriff Stilinski knew it was going to be his duty to initiate the conversation. All other conversations were stopped, or at least put on hold, as the Sheriff, and everyone else in the room really, turned from their spots and looked at Derek. 

"So Derek," the Sheriff started, immediately making a shiver go down Derek's spine as the werewolf recognized the 'we need to talk' tone of voice, "Did you happen to notice anything particular about the people of this gathering?"

"Um, no, not really," Derek replied nervously, looking around at his betas, hoping to find even an inch of a clue in their faces. 

"Well, if you think about it, everyone here is in a relationship. Everyone except two people."

Derek realized what was happening and smashed down on his nerves, the Sheriff was probably just addressing the fact that his whole pack were in serious relationships and he wasn't. "Okay, everyone is."

"Except two people."

Derek nodded. "There are two people here that aren't in relationships."

"And those people are," the Sheriff prompted. 

"Stiles and I."

"Right, and the rest of us are not blind Derek, we do realize that you like Stiles. If you had wanted to keep something like that a secret, you should not have surrounded yourself with teenage werewolves that can scent emotions when you are around my son."

That made Derek go speechless, what am I even supposed to say to that? he thought. 

The Sheriff didn't seem to really want Derek's input, and just continued. "It's New Years Eve and you and Stiles are the only two here that don't have someone to kiss at midnight. When we see the ball drop, everyone here is going to be locking lips with someone, except you and Stiles. Don't you think that could lead to a little bit of an awkward experience?"

At that moment, just as Derek was opening his mouth to try and force out some sort of reply, Stiles stuck his head into the room. "Dinner is ready guys, come get food!"

The Sheriff had given Derek a look that told him the conversation would be continued if Derek didn't do anything, but Derek figured he might be able to get around that one if he stayed away from the Sheriff. 

Dinner was nice, everyone joked about how they couldn't believe Stiles had cooked the food and the house was still standing, and the food was good. Afterward, everyone flooded back into the living room. The Sheriff took back his recliner and promptly fell asleep, Melissa, Lydia, and Allison stretched out across the couch, and everyone else except Derek and Stiles laid down on the floor. In about half an hour, the pups (Stiles' nickname for the pack) had all fallen asleep in a pile. Derek and Stiles cleaned up in the kitchen, or really Stiles cleaned and pushed Derek around so he wasn't in the way. 

"I really don't get why you are trying to help, you are just in my way," Stiles said with a chuckle, pushing Derek from where he was standing against the counter. 

Derek shrugged. "I didn't want to let you do all the cleaning since you did a good portion of the cooking, but you won't let me help."

"Well, you're too slow."

"Okay Stiles."

"Are you just going to watch me then?"

Derek grinned. "That's what I figured I would do."

The sight of Derek grinning paired with what he had said, made Stiles laugh. "No you are not," Stiles said, moving toward Derek and pushing him out of the kitchen, "You are going to go out into the living room and sit down. Take a nap with the pups if you have to."

Derek laughed and shook his head. "Okay I get it, I'll leave you alone now."

For the next hour to hour and a half, everyone was asleep. Various people woke up at different times, held a short conversation with either Derek or Stiles, also known as the only two people that weren't falling asleep, and would be gone once again. Derek couldn't say that he really cared about the people taking naps, he understood that they needed sleep, but with the topic that everyone had been pushing ever since they had gotten to the Stilinski house, he was really wishing they would just stay asleep. 

When Erica had woken up, he had to deal with her complaining at him. 

"Derek," she whined with her eyes closed, making it look like she was actually still asleep.

"What Erica?"

"Why don't you just tell Stiles how you feel? Then maybe the whole pack would feel more concrete."

Derek looked at her, feeling shocked. He knew what she meant, usually when there were two alphas, meaning the two alphas that were in a relationship, the pack would feel more connected. The alpha, Derek on this matter, would be the one to keep the pack in line, keep them ready for attack, all the things that he normally did. While whoever he was with, which this only worked if the two were mated so he had no clue what that meant about either Erica's knowledge on functional packs or his feelings toward Stiles, would act like the mother of the pack; comforting the members, making most if not all meals, and keeping the alpha either off their backs or generally happy. 

"How do you know how I feel Erica?" Derek asked. 

Erica replied by giving him a look that pretty much told him he was being stupid. "It was not smart for you to have a crush on the one person that everyone hangs out with. We can tell the differences in your emotions when he's around and we know the reactions you have to some of the things he says even if you try to keep them to yourself. Bad idea to make us all werewolves and hang out with us and Stiles at the same time. "

Derek shrugged. "Then you do know that even if I was just in a relationship that it wouldn't guarantee that the pack felt more secure? That usually takes the two in question to be mates."

"You two would end up mated, we have faith." Erica turned her head into her arm as if she was going to dismiss the conversation, and had fallen asleep before Derek could even think of a response. 

After about twenty minutes of everyone being fully asleep, it was Isaac's turn to wake up and bother Derek. 

"Have you already tried talking to Stiles and got rejected? Is that why you still stink of longing when you're around him but never want to talk about it?" Isaac asked, looking up at Derek in a very uncomfortable looking position with his head completely upside down. 

Derek sighed, once again getting his attention pulled into a conversation that he really didn't want to be having. "No Isaac, he doesn't know if I have feelings for him or not."

"Which you do."

"Which I'm not commenting on."

Isaac pouted a little bit and raised an eyebrow. "We all can smell it Derek."

"So I've been told."

"Are you telling me that you are going to keep pretending that you don't feel anything for him even though we all know you do? Is it because he's a guy? None of us care about that."

"It is definitely not about that Isaac."

"Is it because he is so much younger than you? The Sheriff doesn't seem to really care about it. And none of us care about the age difference, he probably wouldn't either. And I am taking that as a confession there."

Derek growled lightly. "I did not confess to it. And if I did feel anything, it wouldn't be affected by an age gap."

"Okay Derek," and then, just like with Erica, Isaac fell asleep again. 

Derek was thankful when not only did Boyd wake up, but everyone else had also woken up. With his luck, he knew that if it had only been Boyd to wake up, he would have gotten another speech like the ones he had just gotten from Isaac and Erica. 

"Is everyone awake now?" Stiles yelled, getting everyone's attention and managing to wake anyone who hadn't quite woken up yet all at the same time. 

"Why?" Erica asked, rubbing at her eyes. 

"Do you guys even realize what time it is?"

All at the same time, everyone looked over to where the clock is.

Stiles laughed. "Wow, you guys must have been pretty tired. We only have twenty minutes until the ball drops."

At Stiles' words, Derek's stomach plummeted. What was he going to do? He wanted to tell Stiles how he felt, but he didn't know how he was going to do it. And now he only had twenty minutes to figure it out. 

"I'll be right back," he told no one in particular an made his way up the stairs. 

He knew where he was going, he had spent enough time in the Stilinski house to know where everything was. He wanted to sit on the roof, like he used to at his own house when he was a kid and there was something that was upsetting him. The easier way to get onto the roof here was to go through Stiles' bedroom window so that was where he was headed. 

It didn't take him much time to get there or to get on the roof, but by the time he managed it, there was someone else already siting there, watching the moon. Derek made his way carefully across the roof and sat down next to the person. 

"What are you doing up here Stiles?" Derek asked after a minute of trying to decide if he wanted to ask that or if he wanted to ask Stiles how he had gotten up there before he had. 

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know, I just like sitting up here."

"Don't you want to watch the ball drop with everyone else?"

"I don't know, I'd really rather not have to sit there and watch everyone suck face with someone else."

Derek laughed and got a smile back from Stiles. "You seemed excited about it down there."

Another shrug. "You probably want to know how I got up here before you did."

"That did cross my mind."

"I'll tell you if you answer a question of mine."

"You're on."

Stiles laughed. "Is that really how you respond to someone wanting to ask you a question?"

"It is now."

"Alright then. Why were you coming up here?"

"Same reason as you I guess. It's weird to not be in a relationship when everyone you know is in one."

"I know what you mean," Stiles said with a sigh. "Now, the only reason I got up here before you did is because you took the stairs and had to go down the hall and through my room where all I had to do was go outside the house an climb up the side."

Derek nodded. "You beat me."

All of a sudden, the two heard the countdown starting from inside the house. The two looked at each other, almost daring the other to start their own countdown. 

"I have to tell you something," Derek said, right as everyone hit ten. 

Stiles gave him the go ahead look. 

By the time Derek got the idea of how to start, they heard their friends hit five and he knew he was too late. Instead of saying anything, Derek just took Stiles' face in his hands and pressed their lips together. 

The kiss lasted for awhile, a sufficient amount of time for the first kiss shared between two people who had been crushing on each other for a while. 

"I like you too," Stiles said with a smile as he pulled his lips from Derek's and pressed their foreheads together. 

...

A couple years later, New Year's Day once again, the pack is back at the Sheriff's house. Everyone got there early to catch up on everything that had been happening. Sure, they had all stayed relatively close since leaving Beacon Hills, or staying there, but there was something a little more intimate actually being with the pack and not just talking over the phone or e-mail. Some of the pack now had kids, see Scott and Allison or Lydia and Jackson, so there were a lot more people in the house now than there had ever been. 

"So how are you and Stiles? Still annoyingly in love?" Scott asked, sitting down on one of the couches next to Derek.

Derek laughed. "Yeah Scott, you can totally say anything about being annoyingly in love. Stiles still complains about hearing you and Allison's epic love story throughout high school."

"Good to know the two of you haven't changed."

Derek looked around, figuring out where Stiles was. "Actually, I need to tell you something."

"What?" 

"I'm going to propose to Stiles tonight."

"What?" all the werewolves in the room and Stiles' dad said at the same time. 

Derek nodded. "I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Plus, I'm going to do it the exact time and place where I first kissed him."

"That's so sweet!" Erica squealed. 

"Shh, he can't know." 

Erica quickly put her hands over her mouth, but it was obvious that she was still smiling. 

"So what time is the same time?" John asked.

"Right as the ball drops."

"And where is exactly where?"

"On the roof."

"Well that will definitely appeal to his romantic side."

Derek smiled. "That was what I was hoping for."

Stiles came into the room followed by Allison and Lydia so all conversation of the engagement ended as quick as it started. 

"You guys look like you were having a great conversation," Stiles said, sitting down right on Derek's lap and looking over to where Erica still had a bright smile on her face. 

For the next few hours, right up to twenty minutes before the ball dropping, everyone sat around and talked or played with the kids. Or talked while playing with the kids. It all worked out, everyone would be staying the night like normal, but this was the time that everyone wanted to sit around as a big group and talk. Just talk about their jobs and their relationships and the prospect for kids or how their kids are already doing. The topics were a bit different then what they used to talk about, but they still enjoyed it. 

Twenty minutes before the ball dropped, Derek stood up off the couch, bringing Stiles up with him, and grabbed the younger males hand before walking toward the stairs. 

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked with a smile. 

"Up to the roof."

"We're never going to go up the short way are we? We're just always going to go through my old bedroom?"

"That room holds some great memories," Derek said, dragging Stiles along behind him. 

When they had both successfully gotten up to the roof, there were ten minutes before the ball would drop. The two spent that time enjoying the others company, holding hands, and kissing. 

When the two heard their friends counting down from thirty, they pulled apart from their kiss. This time, Derek started counting down as he started pushing around in his pocket, trying to get the ring out. 

Stiles joined in on Derek's counting as he hit five, but stopped when Derek rearranged himself in front of Stiles, down on one knee. Everyone down in the house hit one and at the same time Derek said, "Will you marry me?"

And as everyone downstairs was cheering and kissing, Stiles kissed Derek's cheeks as he said yes over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this written for a long time, and had it posted on another website, and was just waiting for a good time to post it on here. I think with the episode that we are expecting tonight, right now is the best time.
> 
> I hope you guys like this :)
> 
> (p.s. I have a [Tumblr](http://13luckystars.tumblr.com/) if you want to check that out)


End file.
